


Every Night's a Nightmare

by schxbetta



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schxbetta/pseuds/schxbetta
Summary: Peter has a horrific encounter with one of the only people he cares about whilst staying in the psych ward.Set in a universe in which Dino never died, but everything else still went down - this is set somewhere after season 2.WARNING; This fic might gross you the fuck out lmao.





	Every Night's a Nightmare

_“Shh- shhh- hey-”_  


he can hear a soft whisper, but he can’t see their face. Friend or foe, Peter can’t tell beneath the shadows of the dim light in his cell. 

_It’s so quiet in here._ Quiet enough for him to hear only the soft cooing of a stranger, as well as his own low sobs. His eyes peak upward; a hazel pair desperate to make out the colours of the person before him.

The stranger’s frame steps out from the darkness...he’s taller than Peter, but not by much...his skin is white and his hair, black. Through Peter’s blurred vision and with a hazy mind, Peter can only just make out who the person is.

_**“D-dino”**_  he whispers, his voice weak.   


_“Yeah - hey”_  his cousin sounds happy to see him. But why? Dino had always been so short-tempered, so... _pissed off_. The last time Peter had seen him - Dino had been red in the face, his eyes near-black with a rage his younger cousin could hardly ever fathom. Dino had always been like that...passionate, prone to over-reacting.  _Crazy._  Whatever people had wanted to call it, for Peter -  _that was just Dino_. If anything, seeing the man smile worries him more than when he sees him mad.   


Peter fails to embrace his cousin, nor does he really offer him a quint hello. He merely stands - _in silence_  - watching Dino. The gangster is too frail to speak, to weak to make conversation or even hide himself away. Dino continues to stare down at him, his face a twisted contortion of an unhappy smile. 

_“How’re you doin’, cuz?”_ Dino’s voice sounds strange _\- off_. He doesn’t entirely sound like _him_ but with the medication altering Peter’s sight and his sounds, he can’t dwell on such a strange detail.   


The Italian responds with a small shake of his head. He can’t speak, or at least, he can’t tell his cousin how he truly feels. 

_“Oh, I get it. Don’t wanna talk”_ Dino shrugs  _“y’embarrassed”_ he clears his throat  _“well, I guess y’should be. Letting that happen. Getting fucked.”_  Dino’s expression changes as the light above him flickers. From light to dark, his smile has become a disgusted frown. His eyes no longer rest upon Peter, they’re distracted by _anything else._

_God, he’s so fucking disgusted._  


_“Christ, man. Y’let yourself get fucked in the ass -”_ Dino spits on the ground, he clenches his fists into two tight balls _“by a fuckin’ moolie.”_ His eyes catch his cousin’s and then Peter immediately looks away.  _“That musta hurt -”_  Dino’s fingers continue to bed into his own palms, his nails sting against his flesh. The clenching only continues to get harsher, as does  _his expression_... _and_   _his voice._  


_“Ay Petey”_  Dino inhales a sharp intake of breat _h “did y’enjoy it?”_ He exhales. _“Did y’like it?”_  


Peter’s eyes widen, his lips part but nothing comes out. There are no words that can explain how he feels or even what he _thinks_ about his cousin’s questions. He takes a step back, the back of his legs hitting the bed hard enough for him to almost fall down atop of it. 

_“No answer, eh?”_ Dino shakes his head. He puckers his lips; his nostrils flare.  _“I always knew, y’know-”_  Peter catches his cousin’s glance again... _he looks so angry_... **so absolutely fucking furious**. _“I always knew y’were a fuckin’ fag.”_

Peter bows his head, his eyes begin to water. 

This isn’t real.  _It isn’t._   **It can’t be.**  His cousin would have never spoken to him like this - _Dino loved him!_ Dino was like a brother to him... _there’s no way..._ no way he’d speak to him like this!  _No._ **This is an illusion!** Just like his father’s words and his mother’s embrace... _it isn’t real._   **It isn’t happening!**

The sudden sharpness of a force against his cheek makes him realise that this is,  _in fact_ , real and this is,  _in fact_ , happening. 

Dino’s fist connects with Peter’s right cheek, his body falls to the bed, as limp as a rag doll. He can’t fight back because he understands _why_ Dino’s doing it...he’s  **punishing**  a failure; _a disgrace._

Dino shoots forward from his original spot, his fists connecting over and over with Peter’s face and body. One gangster looms over the other, beating him until the blood paints his knuckles a ghastly crimson. Peter cries out, but nobody comes to save him. There are no guards around, the psych ward is entirely dead except for the two of them. 

_**“D-dino, p-please”**_ his voice breaks  ** _“stop!”_**  


_“That what y’said to Adebisi?”_  Dino’s fingers wrap around the collar of Peter’s vest top, he pulls Peter up from the bed enough for their eyes to meet. _“Oh? It wasn’t?”_ Dino’s brows raise, his taunting almost bringing a sadistic leer to his lips. _“Course it wasn’t. Cause you liked every minute o’that shit.”_  


Dino loosens his fingers from Peter’s collar, causing the gangster to slip back onto the bed. With his body lying flat upon the mattress and Dino sat above him, fists hanging over his head, Peter is surprised when Dino begins to move upward from his position. His cousin’s thighs loom either side of Peter’s body and soon enough, Peter finds himself with Dino’s crotch adjacent to his face. 

_“This is what y’like, eh? This is what y’want?”_ Peter wants to scream no, but the only ‘no’ to leave him is a bloody stream of gore from the gap between his lips. His blood gargles in his throat, his hands struggle against Dino’s thighs and when the man begins to unzip his trousers - Peter does his damnest to get him off of him. 

Unzipped, Dino pulls his cock from the gap in his fly; he’s hard and large. Larger than Peter could have ever known; Dino’s cock throbs in his hand. Peter tries to close his mouth, to turn his head - to do anything to keep himself from it, but he isn’t strong enough to fight. One hand clasps his chin to stay still, the other levels the head of Dino’s cock against _and then soon enough,_  into his mouth. 

A plump set of lips wrap around Dino’s member. One of Dino’s free hands curls around the back of Peter’s head as he begins to sway his hips, pushing his dick deeper and deeper into Peter’s throat until all he can hear are the muffled gags of the man beneath him. 

Dino’s dick is hard against Peter's tongue, his cousin's lips wet as he takes every inch until Dino’s balls are grinding against the stubble of his chin. Peter can feel himself gag - he can taste the blood and the spit and the cum;  _he hates every second of it._

_“Y’fuckin’ sick”_  his cousin pants _“you enjoy this...”_ his breaths become heavier  _“you fuckin’ enjoy this.”_  


Dino pulls himself free from Peter’s mouth sharply; a thin line of saliva and pre-cum connects his cock to those pink, juicy lips. Dino looks down on it with disgust before two strong hands grasp at Peter’s thighs and then flip him the other way onto the bed. He tugs at the other man’s boxers until his ass is exposed. Peter’s pale and yet the curve of his ass is sexy enough for Dino to spank it a few times. Peter whimpers;  _but he doesn’t fight_.  **He never fights**. Dino growls at the submission. 

_“Fucking pathetic”_ he spits, his hands grasping hard on either cheek as he readies his dick into his cousin's ass.   


Peter's tight, but not tight enough to resist the full length of Dino’s cock. The first few inches stretch him enough for the gangster to cry out and weep. _He almost screams, the pain is so bad._ Dino grunts as he pushes himself deeper, blood softening the area; making it a little easier for him to push himself into. 

One of of his hands pushes upward from Peter’s ass, he squeezes his cousin’s back as he pushes himself further in. Every inch thrust forth is enough to give Dino a thrill of lust - it’s been so long since he’s fucked _anyone_ that it doesn’t matter that this time it’s _his own blood_. Peter cries out and damn-near sounds like a woman, his voice is so high; Dino only thrusts harder. He gropes Peter with enough force to leave bruises.

_“I bet you fucking love this”_  Dino’s shouting as he fucks him - his breaths heavy between his words - his fingers still pushing hard into Peter’s flesh. _Tearing his skin_.

_"You’re a fucking whore, y’know that”_ Dino speaks through gritted teeth, the pleasure of fucking another man’s ass **infuriating** him.

Every time Dino forces his cock into Peter a little deeper, the gangster responds by pulling himself away...in doing-so, he only creates a rhythm for the pair to fuck to. His body corresponds with Dino’s perfectly, his hips rocking just a moment after Dino’s, sending shivers up both of their spines. Whenever Dino presses against his prostate, Peter can feel his own cock twitch a little. His face and thighs are warm with the rush of blood, his cock grinding against the sheets and thus bringing him an embarrassing amount of pleasure. 

Dino moves forward, his arm wrapping around Peter’s neck as the gangster's body flexes enough to make the strenuous hold possible. The Italian can feel his cousin’s bicep squeeze around his throat as he continues to fuck him. Neither man omits a noise other than the occasional moan or whimper. The tight suffocating feeling around Peter's neck is enough to make his vision blurry, but it helps in making the blood rush to his dick. Every part of his body responds to Dino; his hips rock, his ass begs for him, his cock is teased enough to make the bed wet beneath him. 

The feeling of having his prostate stimulated is near-painful, even more-so as his throat is squeezed and his body is pressed upon by his cousin’s weight. Peter can feel his bladder become tight and restrained; the humiliation eating him alive as he can’t stop himself from further wetting the sheets beneath them. 

_“Oh -”_ Dino mumbles into his ear, but fails to stop his assault _“you really are disgusting”_  he sounds disappointed and yet a laugh escapes him. His teeth snap down onto Schibetta’s ear as he continues to fuck him; the squeeze of his bite becoming harsher and harsher as he readies himself to empty his load into his _beloved cousin._  


Peter pushes his ass against Dino’s cock; it pains him to admit that he wants every inch inside of him. He wants to feel Dino cum inside of him until he can cum no more, he wants the sheets to be wet with more than just his own piss. 

He screams out when Dino thrusts a few final times, his body becoming dead weight on top of Peter’s as he finishes inside of him. The warm feeling of cum filling his ass as Peter shoots his load atop the mattress. 

_Weak beneath Dino_ , the _'wiseguy'_ flops into the mess beneath him. His body is wet and sticky with all sorts of bodily fluids; his eyes gaze up at Dino. With his small frame and long eyelashes flickering up at his cousin, he looks like a woman. Dino laughs. 

_“Y’look like a chick.”_ He spits _. “You fuckin’ fag. This is why the family doesn’t want you.” _  


Peter lies in humiliation,  _piss down his thighs; cum on his cock and in his ass_;  **tears down his cheeks.**  He gazes up at Dino with remorse in his chest. 

_“You’re sick.”_

**Peter shuts his eyes. A long, sharp blink.**

Upon reopening them, he can see the ceiling of his pod. Upon further inspection, he can see the glass walls of Em City; _the darkness of the night._

Rubbing his eyes, he realises it was a dream.

_Just a dream._

Peter hangs shaky legs from the side of his bunk, he eyes the mirror for a second before making his way to the sink and washing his face. Behind him - he can feel a presence. Peter turns on his heels with a zest. 

_“Y’okay?”_  Dino sits on the edge of his bed, eyeing Peter with a concerned, but serious gaze.  _“Y’been shoutin’ in your sleep. Mumbling. Nightmares or somethin' - I don't fuckin' know-"_  Dino can guess what they’re about...but there’s no way he could predict _this_ one.   


_**“I - uh”**_  Peter responds with wide eyes before he shakes his head and turns his attention back to the bed _ **“I’m fine. It’s not important. Sorry if I woke ya.”**_  


Peter climbs back up to his top bunk, his eyes wet with sorrow as he quietly has to stop himself from sobbing into the night.

Dino goes back to lying atop his own bed, his sight clashing with the the top bunk. Silent concern written across his lips and features; there’s no point worrying about Petey tonight. 

_He’ll just do it all day tomorrow anyway._


End file.
